


A Sorting Game...

by Dec_lan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dec_lan/pseuds/Dec_lan
Summary: What happens when the Danvers sisters get bored...





	A Sorting Game...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @QueerCapWriting's Danvers Sisters Week. Day 3 "Nerd Sisters"

It all started out as such a simple thing. Kara had blown out her powers and so Alex stopped by Catco to pick her up for sisters night. Alex was growing bored waiting for Kara to finish packing up her things, and frankly she was just hoping that they could get out of there before Cat Grant decided there was more that ‘Kiera’ simply must do. Alex is pretty sure Ms. Grant has left for the evening… but you can never be too careful.

“Cat Grant would absolutely be in Slytherin.” Alex calls over to Kara, leaning back in Winn’s chair and smirking. 

“Excuse you! How dare you imply that the wonderful Cat Grant would be in Slytherin?? She's the creative genius behind Catco, the premier media enterprise, clearly she would be a Ravenclaw!! I mean, hello? Intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity?? How could you think she'd be in any other house!” Kara exclaimed.

“Kiera, while I appreciate your loyalty… Agent Hotstuff over there isn’t incorrect. It takes more than the traits of a Ravenclaw to get where I am… especially as a woman. I do believe that the sorting hat would have had quite the time trying to sort me, not unlike the good Mr. Potter… but yes ultimately I do believe I would have been put into Ravenclaw. Now please do hurry up and head home, leaving late tonight will not be tolerated as an excuse should you make the grave error of being late tomorrow.” Cat Grant strode off to her private elevator, leaving the Danvers sisters dumbstruck and struggling to pick their jaws up off the floor.

* * *

It next happens when Kara and Alex are training in the Kryptonite room. 

“Lucy Lane is totally a Slytherin.” Kara says, as she easily ducks Alex’s attack.

“Umm… excuse me? This is the same Lucy that helped you break J’onn and I out of that transport on it’s way to Cadmus? The same Lucy who is co-director of the D.E.O? That requires bravery and courage… clearly traits you’d find in a Gryffin--” Alex had become so impassioned by her defending of Lucy as ‘not a Slytherin’ that she missed the punch Kara threw at her head… a punch that she’d always blocked.

* * *

“Alex, I’m sooooo sorry. I really didn’t mean to hit you so hard. I mean I never expected you to not even try to block.” Kara paces in front of the stretcher in medical where Alex is sitting with a cold pack pressed against what is probably going to be one hell of a shiner. 

“You two do realize the point of training is not actually to hurt each other, don’t you?” Lucy strides up to the stretcher, arms crossed.

“Pfft…I’m not hurt, the kryptonite emitters were on, I’m fine” Alex exclaims indignantly, to which Lucy just raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean Luce… if Alex hadn’t been so adamant on explaining how you clearly would be in Gryffindor and had remembered to block...” Kara exclaims in exasperation.

“Awww Agent Danvers, defending my honour were you?” Lucy smirks and watches as Alex’s face turns bright red. “As much as I appreciate the thought and I will admit that I can definitely be just as chivalrous as any Gryffindor… it’s simply not meant to be. I may not see eye to eye with her, but just like Lois before me I would absolutely be in Slytherin. Family tradition and all that. You know, like the Malfoys… but without the death eaters.”

* * *

“You’d be in Hufflepuff.” Alex leaves the ‘of course’ implied.

“I’m Supergirl, clearly I’d be in Gryffindor!” Kara strikes a very ‘Supergirl’ pose while shooting daggers at her sister.

“You ‘came out’ as Supergirl to save my plane. That’s loyalty through and through. I don’t make the rules.” Alex walks out of the room with a smirk on her face.

* * *

They’re in the control room and Kara is bored. She’s taken over Winn’s chair and has decided to see how many spins she can achieve on a push from her legs at as close as she can approximate to human strength. Alex is trying to look something up, having borrowed Vasquez’s station while they meet with J’onn, but is having very little success due to Kara’s distractions.

“Vasquez.” Alex knows Kara will know exactly what she means. Kara stops her spinning and looks at Alex before they both speak in unison. “Gryffindor!”

“Well of course I’m Gryffindor, you dorks. I mean I was a marine after all!” The exasperation in their tone is softened by the grin on their face. “Now Agent Danvers could you get your sister out of here? Some of us have work to do.”

* * *

“Maggie is totally a hufflepuff.”

“Well of course my girlfriend is a hufflepuff. I mean hard work? Dedication? Loyalty? My girlfriend has … Oh, wow! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!! Anyway my girlfriend has All. The. Things.” Alex gets a dreamy look on her face, and Kara decides to pop out and pick up some pizza from that place in Chicago… Alex won’t even notice she’s gone.

* * *

“Lena is a Ravenclaw” As Kara says this she looks around. Alex, Maggie, and Lucy are all camped out on the couch waiting for her to bring over the popcorn so they can watch a movie.

“Well of course she’s a Ravenclaw. I mean Kara, you have a type.” As she says this Lucy reaches out toward Maggie and they high five. 

“I….I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lena and I are just friends.” Kara blushes and reaches up to adjust her glasses. 

“What do you mean my sister has a type???” Alex stares at Maggie and Lucy in confusion while they just turn to each other and roll their eyes.

* * *

They’re snuggled up in Alex’s giant bed after an epic sisters night, staring up at the glow in the dark stars that Kara has put up in their proper formations. “J’onn.” Alex says simply.

Kara and Alex turn to look at each other. The silence stretches on for minutes, and slowly the Danvers krinkle starts to form between each of their eyes.

“Well, he’s a Martian… clearly Hogwarts houses don’t apply.” Alex shrugs.

“But I’m Kryptonian!” Kara exclaims indignantly.

“Yes?” Alex asks in confusion.

“How come your alien sister can be sorted into Hufflepuff, but Space Dad can’t be sorted because Hogwarts houses don’t apply?? That’s so unfair!” Kara scoffs.

“You’re an alien puppy, ergo Hufflepuff.” Alex puts her head on Kara’s shoulder muffling a yawn. “But don’t worry I’ll use all my Slytherin cunning to make sure you’re safe. Always….” Alex trails off falling asleep. Kara can’t help but grin down at her sleeping sister, because maybe Hufflepuff isn’t so bad, as long as her big sister has her back. She closes her eyes, her sisters strong steady heartbeat bringing her a sense of peace… just as it has since those first days when she couldn’t control her powers, and focusing on Alex’s heartbeat was the only thing that could block out all the overwhelming noise.


End file.
